Children of the blood moon
by Zeroaras
Summary: What if being born on the blood moon could give you powers that can rival a primordial? A knew threat arises against Olympus or is it one? sides will be chosen, wars will be waged, the seven will face their greatest opponent, who will win the Alpha or the Omega.
1. Chapter 1

**Children Of The Blood Moon**

 **I own nothing except my OC's. PJO and HOO belong to Rick Riordan (lucky duck).**

 **©Copyright OC's**

 **A/N: This is my first time so no flames please just comments on how I could do better.**

 **Percy's POV**

There was a celebration for the seven having defeated Gaea and the giants. We were going to be rewarded by the gods for our heroics. Right before Zeus could talk he went silent when he looked at the starry night turning red with evident rage for some reason. "KRIOS!" Zeus bellowed and I saw Jason stiffen. And with a flash there was Krios the titan of constellations stood before us grinning like a fool. " WHERE ARE THEY!" Zeus hollered at the titan whom may I add was seeming to enjoy this.

"Out of your reach and in a way... Reborn and for my services to a creature of the sea I am untouchable to any being within these very walls, and once I make my leave even your hunters will not come across my trail oh and Artemis." Next thing he did surprised us all. He walked up to Artemis' throne grabbed her rear and made out with her in a heated fashion and all the while Aphrodite had a video camera and was recording the ordeal. Artemis had her hands trying to push him off but each time she did it went right through him like a stone through water and Thalia had been nonstop trying to electrocute his scrotum in the end having as much effect as Artemis. At the end of the lip assault Krios released her and said "Orion asked me to do that I have now sent him that as one of his memories." he said with a smug look. "FADE TITAN!" Zeus and Apollo screamed in unison taking out their symbols of power and blasting Krios with all their combined might. Dust from debris and some smoke was piling out of a scorch mark. Once it cleared it showed a Krios smiling like as if he had just got a new toy.

Still smiling he walked up to the stupefied Zeus and Apollo grabbed their heads and banged them together. " Man I always wanted to do that," the titan said " Well I will be taking my leave now, oh and my employer said to leave a hint as to where they are, they will be born the night of the bloodmoon, and you need your precious oracle so you can find them in the labyrinth." He said before disappeared in a flurry of golden liquid that made every immortal in the room seem to stiffen like Jason had earlier.

Being me of course I said the most intelligent thing I could "Wow" only to get smacked upside the head by Annabeth whom may I mention was pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head and just the he reappeared and said "Oh and Artemis you are now pregnant with Orion's baby and I paced a spell so it would not die within your womb, and each time you try to abort a hunter will experience their worst fear ciao." He said leaving but not without punching Jason the face and he was gone in a flash. I heard something fall and it turned out to be that Artemis had fainted into Thalia's arms.

The palace went crazy and so I yelled "WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP!" After Hestia scolded them everybody got back to their respected places and settled down "Okay now that I have got your attention, Apollo, start a prophecy so we can find whatever is in the labyrinth kay kay?" I finished in a huff. Once I had finished everyone was staring at me weird, I started feeling self conscious."What?" I asked them Apollo responded with "Dude that is the smartest thing you have said so far and it's Annabeth's job to do that." At that I got annoyed and was about to retort until he did the whole oracle thing, clever but I'll get back at him, then he says the prophecy.

 _ **One will rise while two shall fall**_

 _ **and the seven will be back to answer the call The fox and wolf will rule the earth along with a constellation whom chose rebirth**_

 _ **The Children of the Seven, ancient sea shall rise and dethrone Olympus**_

 _ **Beware the Children born on the night of the blood moon for they are the the Alpha's sire and Omega's doom**_

"... Well that can't be good." and once again Annabeth introduced her hand to the back of my head. Athena was the first to speak while giving me a creepy look "Well obviously the seven will sire children that end Olympus so the best solution is to castrate the boys." "... WHAT!" We got into a fighting stance. ' _Oh hell no they are not going anywhere near my manhood and if they do I'll-'_ My thoughts were interrupted when Annabeth ran in front of me and yelled " WE ARE PREGNANT! So it will be futile even if you castrate them."she said pointing at all of us. Now here is where it went nuts, Athena was being held down, Aries was hollering like a madman, Leo had knocked himself out, and a pudgy faun was using a potato gun and shooting brown stuff ( **A/N you know what it is and it ain't no potatoes)** at people and screaming YOLO. I joined in on Leo's ingenious plan so I uncapped riptide and knocked myself out with the butt of my blade.

When I woke up I had a massive headache at where I had hit my head. I sat up groaning and clutching my head I looked out a window and noticed I was still in Olympus. Now knowing this I looked around for any clue as to where in Olympus I was. I answered my own question when I saw Apollo in a doctor's gown coming in the room. "Look who is awake, Annabeth helped me bring you to my temple and she fell asleep right next to you due to exhaustion as soon as we got you to your bed, may I say you are _heavy_ man what the hell do you eat I me-" He ranted. Ignoring him I found Annabeth laying in the beside me in the bed looking quite peaceful. Noticing I was ignoring him he said "-are you even listening? Ugh whatever you are needed in the throne room I'll flash us there." He said, grabbing my arm and flashing us there and only to meet a grim council.

" We were able to find out what some of the prophecy means." Athena said " All of your children and the other seven along with Artemis's children are due to be born on the night of the blood moon, but we are confused about the ancient sea. Oceanus has apparently not had any children yet nor any legacies, and **HE** is still asleep. But it makes you wonder what sea creature is so powerful it can even render the master bolt useless." I let that sink in but three things still confused me. " I have three questions , number one what do you mean all of your children plural, number two why did Zeus get angry when he looked at the sky, and number three who is this ancient sea guy anyways?" Athena responded "Well you have twins on the way-" I fainted at that. I woke up in the throne room and heard Zeus arguing on how to capture something and stopped when he saw me.

"Good you're awake now so Zoe has apparently chosen rebirth is now going to be Artemis's child, and the canis minor, and major are somewhere beyond our reach perhaps Alaska. And **HE** is your grand uncle." I took it in then I remembered something Krios said ' _Look in the labyrinth with your precious oracle and you just might find it.'_ "I think I know where they are." Everyone looked at me confused. "Krios mentioned that what we would be looking for is in the labyrinth, and that we need Rachel to help us find them."

Apollo spoke up "Once again Percy that seems to be too smart for you." my response was I threw my shoe at him hitting him square in the face and being rewarded a yelp of pain. Athena looked puzzled and that is a rare sight indeed so we took a picture. After a while she said "Wait why did he say it instead of they aren't the minor and, major two different beings?" Athena wondered aloud. " How am I supposed to know try asking the author?" " _ **Don't break the fourth wall Percy or else you can talk to**_ _ **Nobody**_ " Everyone looked around the room trying to find the owner of the voice "Oooo Kaaay that was weird. So let's just try and wait for the blood moon because I refuse to let my children be born bastards all right so bye." and with that I left the throne room to propose to Annabeth.

 **Time Skip || Night of the Blood Moon ( F.Y.I. the seven are married now didn't want to write that part too lazy and impatient.) ;)**

 **|| THIRD PERSON ||**

We were either talking, pacing or just staring at the door our wives and soon to be children were. Apollo was walking back and forth through two rooms looking stressed we couldn't blame him, because earlier as soon Artemis went into labour she assaulted him with a mug. One held Artemis who was being watched like a hawk by her hunters and kept glaring at us guys for reasons I'm not sure. Later Apollo ran to Percy said something to him and then they both ran back. We heard a scream of pain and crying of a baby, then another shriek of pain and crying. After a few minutes of watching Leo fire armwrestle Frank in dragon form, Apollo walked out and dragged Frank (who was still in dragon form) away into the emergency room. In a hour just about every one was in emergency with their newborn children talking and laughing while the hunters greeted their long lost friend/new little sister. Someone however wasn't having such a good time.

 **? pov**

"Huff huff." Out of all the days a giant snake just had to attack me TODAY! If he catches me they will die. Oh how rude I completely forgot to introduce myself while running for my life sorry for being so inconsiderate, Name's classified, don't know who would use my info against me, I am a twenty five year old daughter of Hecate and legacy of Hermes. And at the moment carrying in my womb two primordial and there due for today so yeah. There due for the blood moon which I found fairly odd but shrugged it off.

But apparently Chaos had other plans like me being chased by Python whom might I add was toying with me. Okay so since I might die in a second I have a crazy idea. But I gotta get there first in order to do it. Using the mist I made the snake chase a double in order to lead him away from where I was going. A bit earlier than expected a large furry man with a pack of wolves stood in front of me. " Hello demigod you are just in time for dinner."

 **Ok so that was my first fanfic page EVER so please go easy on the comments and give me some advice on what I could do better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Children of the bloodmoon**

 **I do not own PJO or HOO but me and my partner own oc's**

 **Copyright oc's**

 **? pov**

"Hello demigod you are just in time for dinner." Said the very tall and furry man. "It's not my time yet so how about you listen to my proposal." As I said this I saw several wolves sneak straight behind me. The wolves were as big as a dumpster but very stealthy. Although my face betrayed no emotion I was fairly scared as to whether or not he would listen. Just as the wolves looked ready to strike the man said "Fine what is your proposition?"

Releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding I brought out four items. One was an orb that was completely black but in the center it was glowing the purest white ever seen it gave off aura of courage and hope, the second item was a mask of a fox with strange floral markings the petals and vines were pure black and also the bulbs. The spacings were glowing white, and in the center of the forehead it had something like a cross between an ring and a triangle. The mask radiated a strange aura like it was something foreign and dangerous, when presented the wolves growled at it. The third was a pure silver like as though it caught pure moonlight. The last item sent a shiver through everyone, it was pure white like the in the center of the first orb but in the center was the darkest black I had ever seen. Unlike the first orb this one gave off an aura of fear, and despair.

There was also a choker with a strange pendant with two chains attached and a dark cloth like material going through the loop attached to the pendant. The pendant was shaped like a crescent moon holding a red galaxy which kept moving in a helix like pattern, it radiated strength, courage, and comfort kinda like a warm fire on a cold winter day.

"The silver orb is filled with Artemis' moonlight and a hint of the styx to bind the deal I encoded it with should you break the deal it will send you to the dark side of the moon, but should you stick to the deal the hunt will never be able to defeat you or find you rendering them powerless against you and your pack." His eyes gleamed at the opportunity to be immune against the hunt. After a while he finally spoke "State your deal." Releasing a breath I wasn't aware of holding I told him my contract.

"It is quite simple really help me birth the twins in my womb and ward off Python." the man shook his head trying to comprehend what I just said. "Did you just say Python." "We'll find out in a minute now won't we?" I said. I already felt my water break so I put the pressure"It's now or never Lycaon make your decision." He glared at me for a moment the nodded. In that moment I smashed the orb to seal the deal immediately making me pass out from a contraction and the blinding light.

 **[[A/N Hey guys well I took out the birth part because well I didn't really want to so yeah ¬_¬ oh and sorry I forgot to mention the rewards I'll say them at the end of the story.]]**

I woke up to the sound of crying children who were bundled up in my arms. One was as pale as snow and the other was a very coppery orange. They immediately stopped crying when they saw my face. The pale one was male and had with a tuft of hair that was pure white same thing with pupils which were slits but the irises were pure black.

He radiated malice and hate for everything. The parts that really disturbed and surprised me was that he looked at me and the girl like as though he was sizing us up, and he had nine pure white tails that flickered a bit with fire and instead of normal ear he had fox ears. Looking around I noticed the orbs were missing so hurriedly I grabbed the mask and immediately placed it upon the child's face which put him to sleep.

I hurriedly grabbed the choker and put it on the other baby's neck. She looked at me strangely, filled with curiosity and a hint of craftiness, as if this newborn had the ability to outsmart a grown adult. She had a tail, tipped with a faded grey, but the rest of her tail, and her wolfish ears, were pure black. Her hair was the same. Dark, as if black ink has spilled onto her. Her eyes were a milky white without normal pupils, as though she is blind. Same thing had happened to her like her brother and she immediately fell asleep. "Thank you Lycaon for fulfilling your end of the deal I trust Python has been dealt with?" I asked the wolf king. In almost a snarl he said "Yes now leave Legacy or else." and with that I stood up with my children in my arms and walked away to a place I was instructed to go to that would and should prove as a safe haven for a while.

 **3 MONTHS LATER**

 **Artemis pov**

Father had sent me to find the two constellations because I told him two newborns radiated their attributes. It's been three months since we started the hunt and finally pinpointed their location. It was at a little tent in the woods, nothing special it was kinda small and beige your normal every day tent. But when I entered it was like I walked on an alternate plane of existence. Then I saw it, a trap door that had a delta over it glowing a light blue.

I had to step back in order to recollect myself. Shaking my head I slowly walked away from the trapdoor mumbling in disbelief "How?" it was the only thing I said, and then I saw them. Two babies playing with one another and both radiated a strange immense foreign power. And that's when I saw the mother and I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was like looking at a ghost, someone I thought dead but there she, was my first lieutenant hunter - Shadowlight. I dropped to my knees in shock and rage. She was alive all this time and didn't try to contact me to let me know she was now a mother! She of all people. And she had a _**boy**_. He radiated the aura of evil. His eyes, they held darkness that even I could not fathom. I saw the boy defeat the girl during a minor wrestling match and was applauded by his sister and mother. - picked up the two and nuzzled them lovingly.

"Enough!" I yelled and in a swift and fluid movement took the children from their mother and was ready to eliminate them, when I had an idea. "I have a deal for you - if you rejoin the hunt I will spare them." I said with a sadistic grin. She, the entire time this had occurred, cried nonstop. She growled at me and said "Fine." with so much venom in her voice my smile faltered for a moment.

"I - Shadow light pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt." "I accept your oath, my hunter." I walked over to her and gave her the female, and walked to the trapdoor with the _**male**_. Opening it I said "I said **I** wouldn't kill them. I said nothing about the Labyrinth doing the deed instead." And with that I dropped the baby into the unholy maze.

 **Hey I'm sorry for going so long and not posting I have been having issues lately, but I am back so about the rewards alright so Jason is now the god of storms, and spirits of the storm, Piper is now the goddess of speech and espionage, Percy is the new god of time, and tides, Annabeth is now the goddess of calculation and disguise, Leo is now the minor god of blacksmithing and fire, Hazel is now the god of curses and bad omens, Frank is the god of shape shifting, summoning, and combat. Well that's all of them and I will try to update more often sorry and bye.**


End file.
